Drasna Konstantinova
Drasna Konstantinova or simply known as Drasna by those who know her, is the daughter of Fantina Konstantinova, niece of Michael and Rebekah Konstantinova and the first cousin of Niya. She is a capable, strong and balanced Pokemon Trainer with a strong sense of discipline, and is currently in training with Clair of Blackthorn City to become a Dragon Pokemon Trainer. Basic Information *Drasna's height is 5'8" *Drasna's astrological sign is Cancer *Drasna's dream is to surpass Clair as a Dragon Pokemon Trainer *Drasna's favourite food is daikon radish and her least favourite food is liver *Drasna's hobbies are playing with her Pokemon and travelling the world *Drasna wishes to battle Niya and Alyssandra *It is unknown how many Pokemon Drasna has currently caught or owned Early Life Drasna was born in Hearthome City, the daughter of Fantina Konstantinova and an unnamed man. In her youth, starting at the age of 14, she travelled accross Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova and Kanto. During her travels, Drasna was given an offer by Clair of Blackthorn City in the Johto Region to return to her whenever Drasna was ready in order to train in becoming a Dragon Pokemon Master. After 5 years, Drasna had finished her travels across the known world, and spent the next few years living back at home with her mother, assisting her in her Gym Leader duties. At the age of 20, Drasna's father and mother divorced each other, and during that time Drasna needed to seek solace in something, and decided to take Clair up on her offer. She packed up her belongings, and with her mother's blessing, travelled to the Johto Region to begin learning under Clair to become a Dragon Pokemon Master. History Sinnoh Saga Drasna made her debut in the 39th chapter, Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is. ''In this chapter, Drasna was visitng her mother during some time off from her training. While visiting her mother, she also spent the day with her cousin, Niya, whom she hadn't seen in years. Drasna introduced herself to the group during the evening, meeting everyone including Eliza, as well as Lucas and Dawn Oak. She attended the dinner with the group and gave advice to Dawn and Lucas. In the following chapter, ''Hearthome City, The Contests Heat Up, ''Drasna appeared again. Prior to the Hearthome City Contest, Drasna, along with Niya and Eliza, went with Alyssandra to buy a new dress. When Sam, Jeremy and Pikachu appeared for the contest much later, Drasna was there to reveal Alyssandra's new look to her friends. She did not appear for the rest of the chapter, as the focus changed to Alyssandra, Niya and Marion. Drasna stuck with the group during the chapter ''The Hearthome City Contest, explaining to Niya why the name Les Stranges sounded familiar, explaining that Anastasia was a member of the same family that rivalled with her mother, Fantina. She watched Alyssandra's battles and appeals, and assisted her with her hair, make up and wardrobe throughout the contest. Drasna was present for the celebratory dinner afterwards. Personality Though Drasna has not appeared much in the series, she is shown to be very much like her cousin Niya, and her mother Fantina. She is mature, kind, and level-headed--three aspects her mother seems to promote through her training and exercises. Drasna is also disciplined; as proven by her apititude as a Dragon Pokemon Trainer, a profession that takes a lot of discipline and strength. In terms of her cousin's personality, Drasna is often serious, though comes up with witty comebacks when necessary though not to the amount that Niya does. Drasna seems to also have Niya's bluntness, though this trait seems to be shared with Fantina, and that is perhaps its origin for both. Drasna is also shown to be extremely respectful to those in higher than her, shown in her formality with Eliza upon their first meeting, despite being immersed in the life of a Gym Leader since she was young due to her mother. Drasna is also a great Pokemon Trainer, though she has not been shown in a battle in the series so far, this fact can be taken from the respect she gained when she defeated Clair of Blackthorn City, as Clair--who dispises losing--immediately admitted her defeat and offering to train Drasna. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation It is currently unknown which Pokemon Drasna has in rotation, though they can be assumed to be mainly or mostly Dragon type Pokemon. Badges Sinnoh *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobble Badge *Fen Badge *Relic Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge *Beacon Badge Kanto *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Marsh Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Johto *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Hoenn *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Unova *Trio Badge *Basic Badge *Insect Badge *Bolt Badge *Quake Badge *Jet Badge *Freeze Badge *Legend Badge Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters